


we are a woven thread

by excentricAnthropologist



Series: Overwatch fanmixes [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: "Seeking power, I killed my brother, but without him, I am lost.""You have inflicted wounds upon yourself. But now, you must heal."





	we are a woven thread

**we are a woven thread \- a shimada brothers fanmix**

_"Seeking power I killed my brother, but without him I am lost."_  
_"You have inflicted wounds upon yourself. But now, you must heal."_

1\. **Bad Blood** \- Bastille

_All this bad blood here_  
_Won’t you let it dry?_  
_It’s been cold for years_  
_Won’t you let it lie?_

2\. **By the Throat** \- CHVRCHΞS

_All that's golden is never real_  
_And I won't play fair with you this time_  
_All that's golden is never sold_  
_And I'll be thankful when you let go_

3\. **Remember Me** \- The Birthday Massacre

_Pull me back down to the ground_  
_I turn away from what you are_  
_Denying all that you have given_  
_I find a place that's safe and far_  
_In time all will be forgiven_

4\. **Wish That You Were Here** \- Florence + the Machine

_And if I stay home, I don't know_  
_There'll be so much that I'll have to let go_  
_You're disappearing all the time_  
_But I still see you in the light_

5\. **The Breaking Light** \- Vienna Teng feat. Alex Wong

_Leave the battlefield, leave her hand_  
_Brother, you will return_  
_For we are a woven thread, find the strand_  
_Brother, you will return_

6\. **Things We Lost in the Fire** \- Bastille

_I was the match and you were the rock_  
_Maybe we started this fire_  
_We sat apart and watched_  
_All we had burned on the pyre_

7\. **The Mother We Share** \- CHVRCHΞS

_Come in misery where you can seem as old as your omens_  
_And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling_  
_The way is long but you can make it easy on me_  
_And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling_

8\. **The Kids Aren't Alright** \- Fall Out Boy

_And it's our time now if you want it to be_  
_Maul the world like a carnival bear set free_  
_And your love is anemic_  
_And I can't believe that you couldn't see it coming for me_

9\. **Bigger Than Love** \- My Favorite Highway

_If there's a hole in your heart_  
_You gotta pull it together_  
_It takes the courage to start_  
_But now is better than never_

10\. **Can't Fight Against the Youth** \- Panic! at the Disco

_Future's open wide, and the past is all behind us_

**Author's Note:**

> [art credit](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/ReKzA)
> 
> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/1G8mnNl0ZaaNPPFR9ixVWK?si=_eK52yV1QGq4ch0zLyg9Bg)


End file.
